The present invention relates to a pocket in clothes such as a jacket and slacks, or more precisely, a pocket for portable telephone in clothes which can contain a portable telephone.
As a portable telephone has been miniaturized and lightened, it has been widely spread and easily carried away lately. It is carried away mainly in a pocket fixed at a jacket and slacks.
When carrying a portable telephone in a pocket of slacks, of especially a side pocket thereof, it is difficult to take out only the portable telephone from the pocket, since in many cases there are also other small articles such as cigarettes and a lighter. Besides, it is difficult to take out it from a rear pocket of slacks, especially while sitting, since the rear pocket is comparatively small, and obstructed by bulky loins.
Moreover, when being carried in the pocket of slacks, the portable telephone may suddenly jump out or fall off the pocket due to one""s physical motions such as walking, standing, and sitting.
Furthermore, when being carried in a pocket of a jacket, it may also fall off the pocket on the occasion of taking off or putting on the jacket.
The Japanese Utility Model No. 3019172 discloses a special pocket for portable telephone fixed at both sides of clothes. Besides, the Japanese Utility Model No. 3025210 discloses a pocket for portable telephone fixed inside a conventional pocket.
However, these pockets can not prevent the portable telephone from suddenly falling off, and one needs to pay special attention when standing and sitting.
Therefore, an object of this invention is to improve a pocket for portable telephone in clothes such as a jacket and slacks.
The present invention is characterized by a pocket for portable telephone in clothes comprising a lower section provided horizontally in cloth with the width of 6 cmxcx9c9 cm, a bottom bag made of stretchy cloth with the comparatively shallow depth of 6 cmxcx9c11 cm, which is sewed to the lower section to be suspended behind the cloth, an upper section provided horizontally 2 cmxcx9c4 cm above the lower section with the same width thereof, and a head bag sewed to the upper section to stay upward behind the cloth with the height of 2 cmxcx9c4 cm. Because of this structure, about one third to a quarter of the portable telephone is always sticked out of the bottom bag, and some of the sticked out part is inserted into the head bag. Accordingly, an upper part of the portable telephone is stably caught in the head bag, thereby causing no former troubles such as jumping out and falling off. Besides, because the bottom bag made of stretchy cloth is effectively stretched, the portable telephone can be easily inserted and stably caught in the pocket.
The present invention is further characterized by a pocket for portable telephone in clothes comprising a lower section provided horizontally in cloth with the width of 6 cmxcx9c9 cm, a bottom bag made of stretchy cloth with the comparatively shallow depth of 5 cmxcx9c10 cm, which is sewed to the lower section to be suspended behind the cloth, at least one upper section provided 2 cmxcx9c4 cm above the right or left end of the lower section with the width of 2 cmxcx9c3 cm, and an antenna covering bag sewed to the upper section to stay upward behind the cloth with the height of 1 cmxcx9c3 cm. Because an antenna of the portable telephone is caught in the antenna covering bag, the portable telephone does not easily fall off regardless of one""s physical motions such as standing and sitting. Besides, the antenna can be easily taken out of the antenna covering bag by only pushing an exposed upper part of the portable telephone downward a little, thereby effecting its easy use.
Moreover, in the present invention, an upper section with the width of 2 cmxcx9c3 cm is provided to have a fixed inclination against the lower section. With this structure, the antenna of the portable telephone can be speedily inserted or taken out.
The above pocket for portable telephone is provided in cloth such as front body cloth or sleeve cloth in a jacket, and front body cloth or back body cloth in slacks. Accordingly, one can easily carry and use the portable telephone by wearing these clothes.